Vampires, Wolves and Hormonal Teenagers
by ChasingValdez
Summary: After Breaking Dawn, life seemed to be perfectly fine, right? Wrong. After several years passes, Renesmee is in high school and she befriends Seth's imprint Taylor unknowingly. Things seem to be going good until a threat to the Cullen's, the pack and Taylor arises. What will happen? Find out.
1. Chapter 1: New Kid

Taylor

It'd been about a week since I'd moved to Forks. This was about the sixteenth time I've moved in my life due to my mom's constant career changes. Almost every year we pack up and switch cities so she can be a nurse or a circus clown. She loves every job she does, so I've never had the heart to tell her that all this moving around sucked for me.

My name was Taylor Bailey, I'm was in eleventh grade and I loved to read. In every school I've been to I'm pretty much an outcast. I mean, let's face it,no one talked to the new kid. It was just the way things went. So, I'd never made any real friends. But this year, I was more hopeful for some reason, and planned on something different. My aunt lived in Forks in a house right on the beach. So, I figured that if my mom decides on changing professions yet again, I'll have spent enough time with my aunt that she might not mind if I stayed with her. Despite being extra hopeful this time around, deep down I still knew it was hopeless.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and practically punched the 'off' button.<p>

I staggered groggily, almost tripping over my own feet, into the bathroom down the hall and into the shower. I hopped out after washing my hair and threw on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt that had the logo of my favourite superhero; Flash on it's centre. After that I brushed my still damp hair and left it down. I might as well take a step up from my usual 'do: a plain old pony tail. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. My pale blue eyes looked tired, and had several bags underneath them. The routine was familiar to me, almost _too _familiar.

This basically my sixteenth first day of school, and as each first day came and went, I dreaded each and every one of them. Hopefully one day I would finally remain in one place and my mom would be satisfied with herself.

I bombarded down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in my mouth. Without bothering to chew before speaking, I said; "Bye mom, love you!" but it probably sounded like "Buh mhm, losh ooh!"

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed out the door. I hopped into the driver's seat of my silver buggy and drove to Forks' high school.

The parking lot was pretty empty, I guessed I was early- or late. I parked and made my way to the main office to pick up my schedule and textbooks for the year. Kids were giving me weird looks as I walked; maybe they didn't get very many new kids around here.

At the front desk, a lady sat staring at her computer screen wearing a canary yellow jacket with a matching skirt. She had layers if make up on that didn't match her skin tone, making her face look overly tanned compared to her neck and the rest of her exposed skin. "Hello, how may I help you?" She said in a nasally voice, looking over her cat-eyed glasses at me.

"I'm Taylor. I'm new to the school." I stated.

She squinted at her computer's screen and bit the end of her pen. "Ah yes, Taylor Bally, isn't it?"

"Actually it's-" I began.

"I have all of your text books and your class schedule. " She cut me off. "Take all of these and head to your first class." She handed me about 6 text books as soon as the bell rang. My first class was math in a room on the third floor. I looked at the stack of books in my arms that I was struggling to carry and mentally groaned.

As I walked I kept my eyes on my schedule. "ARGH !" I exclaimed as I collided with another body.

My textbooks lay scattered across the tiles of the ground. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking." I apologized to the girl I'd banged into.

We both crouched and began to pick up my books. "Don't worry about." She smiled and handed me everything she'd gathered. She was seriously beautiful. She had chocolate brown eyes with long, dark lashes, fair skin and long, wavy copper coloured hair.

"Are you new here?" She asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you before."

I smiled timidly. "Yeah, today's my first day actually."

She stuck out her hand. "My name's Renesmee."

"I'm Taylor," I said, taking her hand in mine.

"Well, welcome to Forks! Here, let me see your schedule." Renesmee took my blue schedule and grinned.

"You're in my grade; good! You kind of look older." She spoke and continued reading. "And we have a bunch of classes together, that's great!" She exclaimed excitedly.

I didn't have much social experience; I was usually the kid who sat in the corner and doodled during class. "Cool." I said, not knowing what to say.

Renesmee took my hand again and grinned (which was starting to make her resemble a crazy person every time she did it) and dragged me up the stairs. "Come on, we have a math class to get to!"

* * *

><p>Today wasn't as bad as I had originally thought it would be. It turned out that after having basically all my classes with Nessie, I'd grown to really like her. She was nice and funny, and she laughed at all my lame jokes. I'd never had a real friend before. and now I had her, so I hoped this friendship would last.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Vampires

Taylor

The past few months have been the best times of my life. Ness and I had grown to become such great friends, and I was ecstatic! Her trust wasn't hard to gain at all- or so I thought. From what I heard from people I'd met through her, no one had ever been to her house. So, the day she invited me I played it cool, but inside I jumped for joy.

The house, although hard to find, was divine. It was huge and had mainly glass windows for walls, and it screamed 'rich'. The inside was as expected; beautifully designed with beige and cream coloured pieces of furniture and antique decorations.

That was the day I met her boyfriend, Jacob, for the first time. He was about the size of a skyscraper, had big muscles and told funny jokes. We all laughed and at chips until we finally fell asleep at three in the morning. The three of us got along really well together, and there was never any 'third wheel' issues since we were like the three muskateers. Her family wasn't there, but she told me of all the relatives that live with her and her parents.

After that, going to Renesmee's place after school became a tradition. It was the same with driving to school in the morning; we would rotate with who picked up and drove whom. But it was strange, because over the span of two months or so, I'd still never met any one of her family members. From what she'd told me, they sounded nice, and since Ness was extremely gorgeous, I expected them to resemble freaking super models.

* * *

><p>"So Ness, am I ever gonna meet your family?" I asked as we grabbed our bags and homework from our lockers that were conveniently close to each other.<p>

She silently gathered her items and stuffed them into her bag. She didn't speak until we were walking in the parking lot, in front of my car. "Yeah of course. I think it's time you met everyone and got to know them." She smiled.

I grinned. "Sweet, let's roll."

"But listen, there are some things I have to tell you." She avoided my curious

gaze and suddenly became interested in her shoes. "I'll tell you once we get to my house;

I don't want you freaking out and driving us into a ditch or something." She looked up at

me with big doe eyes, innocently and I couldn't help but laughing.

"Okay, crazy. Get in the buggy." I chuckled and hopped into the drivers seat, buckled up and drove to my best friends house.

After pulling up and parking, Renesmee and I entered the house. It looked the same as always, beautiful as ever, except every seat had a person sitting in it. They all looked the same; beautiful and pale. There were four girls and four guys who all looked like perfect statues based on how still they sat. They all studied at me with liquid gold eyes.

Jacob was lounging on the couch. He looked so out of place with his darker skin and brown eyes. He waved at me with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "'Sup?"

I smiled and raised a brow, but waved at my idiot of a friend.

"Tay, this is my family." Renesmee said. "This is my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper." She gestured to the two statues sitting on the love seat. The male, Jasper, had honey blonde hair. When I looked at him I felt mesmerized, and wave of calm flooded over me, so powerful that I almost fell asleep. He smiled and said hello. Alice had short, spikey black hair and had a huge grin on her face. "Hi, I'm Alice." She said bubbly. She held out her hand and I took it; it was ice cold.

"This is my Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett." Renesmee continued, pointed towards a woman with blonde flowing hair. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I immediately felt self-conscious. She probably had that effect on every person she was near. She nodded to me and looked away. The man was tall and muscular with short brown hair. He winked at me and grinned when I flinched. "Hey there."

"These are my grandparents, Carlisle and Esme." Carlisle smiled kindly. He had short blonde hair, lighter than Jasper's. He held out his hand, "It's so nice to finally meet you, Taylor." I took his hand. Again; ice cold.

Esme had shoulder length caramel coloured hair and more of a heart shaped face. She screamed 'mother'. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She beamed.

"The pleasure's all mine." I said shyly.

"And last but not least, these are my parents; Edward and Bella." Edward had tousled bronze hair like Ness, and golden eyes. Bella had chocolate brown hair and a hesitant smile upon her face. They looked so young. They probably could've qualified for 16 and Pregnant or something.

Edward coughed to hide a laugh, resulting in Bella giving him a strange look, but she let it slide. "It's nice to finally meet my daughter's best friend. She talks about you all the time."

"Mom!" Renesmee exclaimed. Bella laughed. It sounded like a mixture of chimes and bells. Man, I swear this family was made up of gods and goddesses.

"Ugh. Really? Anyways, I brought Taylor over today so that I could tell her our secret." Renesmee explained.

The statues' faces became expressions of shock, except for Alice's, she just smiled, "Knew it." She sang and Jacob chuckled.

Nobody moved a muscle. How could they be so still? It wasn't human.

"No, it's not human Taylor. That's because we aren't human." Edward spoke.

I stared at Renesmee's dad. It was like he had just read my thoughts, which would be seriously freaky, if it were possible.

Edward grinned. "Oh, it's possible."

My brows knit together, but my eyes were wide and guarded. I moved my mouth, my lips forming words, but no sound came out.

"Because he's a gifted vampire." Alice chirped. "Like me, Jazz and Bella. The rest of them are, well, regular vampires."

My mind raced through thought after thought and I thought my head was going to explode, until finally, everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey, Taylor." Renesmee sang in my ear.<p>

My eyes opened wide and I sat up with a jolt. I was seated on the couch, in between Jacob and Ness while the rest of the Cullen's were around us. "Vampires?!" I whisper-screamed.

Renesmee nodded. "Vampires."

"But the good kind!" Alice chimed.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to clear my head. "Good kind?"

"Yeah, we drink animal blood." Bella stated.

"And Carlisle is a doctor so he saves people." Jacob spoke for the first time.

I took a deep breath. "Alright, good vampires. I can deal with that." I said mostly to myself while nodding my head.

Edward cleared his throat. "So, obviously Renesmee trusts you enough to know our secret, but can we trust you to keep it?"

I kept a serious composure, but inside I was thrilled, but also still a little weirded out. So what if my best friend was a vampire?

Edward coughed. "Half-vampire, half-human."

I sighed. "It doesn't matter. You can all trust me."

I received many hard looks and narrowed eyes, and Edward seemed to be listening to all of their thoughts. "Then it's settled." He spoke.

Jacob cracked his knuckles. "Alright then, bloodsuckers, now it's my turn."

I raised a brow. "Your turn?"

"What? You think I'm a vamp too? I'm a little insulted, Tay." Jacobs joked. "I'm going to tell you my little secret and introduce you to the pack." He grinned mischievously.

"The who?" I questioned.

Renesmee giggled and grabbed my hand. "Just come on, it'll be fun!"


	3. Chapter 3: Wolves

Taylor

Jacob's car was pretty much the coolest car I'd ever seen. As we drove, he explained all the details to me of how he built it himself, naming car parts that sounded like the names of diseases in my opinion, so just I smiled and nodded to encourage him to continue. The chatting died down as we turned down a narrow dirt path and reached a small house that resembled a cottage, surrounded by small yellow daisies.

We all hopped out, feet landing on the rocky ground and proceeded into the cottage. Inside was cute and quaint, with a home-y vibe and comfy looking couches. The house smelled delicious, the scent blueberry muffins wafted from the kitchen to my nose. I inhaled deeply and sighed, my stomach began to growl. Oddly enough, that wasn't the only thing that was growling in this tiny house; I heard strange noises ahead that didn't fit my surroundings.

I was trailing behind Renesmee and Jake, absorbing all of the details, so Ness grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen alongside her. The kitchen was like the rest of the house, small but adorable. It had wooden cabinets with lace-like carvings along the sides. The only bizarre things was that it was filled with around ten or twelve abnormally large boys who were almost identical to Jacob. They all had black hair, some short, some long, with russet brown skin and were very toned and muscular. Although, Jake was the tallest of the bunch.

They were all squished together around a table, chowing down on the muffins we'd smelled and barking with laughter and carrying on loud conversations with one another, but stopped once they noticed us.

Things like "Hey, it's Jake!" and "Jake's here!" were said several times by boys I couldn't identify. A few got up and came over to the three of us.

"Good to see you, man." One of them with shaggier hair than the rest said as he clapped Jacob on the back, "Who's your friend?" He asked, his dark brown eyes wandering over to mine.

Renesmee pushed me into him. "Uh, sorry. I'm Taylor." I blushed.

"No worries. I'm Embry," he chuckled, "and this is Seth." Embry gestured to the boy next to him.

The boy next to him had shorter hair, like Jacob's length, and kind hazel eyes. I smiled up at him. "Taylor."

He stared at me, eyebrows knit together. Silence carried on awkwardly for a minute or two as we waited for him to respond. Was this guy okay?

"Seth." He spoke, his voice barely audible. He took a step closer to me, making us so close that our faces were inches apart. The heat of his body was so intense that I was starting to get light headed.

Jacob cleared his throat, "I have to take Taylor out back and explain some _stuff._" He grinned yet another mischievous grin that kept me concerned and a tad worried about what he wanted to show me. "You guys are welcome to come."

I stepped away from Seth. "Let's go." I turned swiftly and left.

* * *

><p>I rushed to the door and waited. The incident with Seth was pretty weird, and I wasn't really sure what to think about it, but I wasn't going to let take over my mind and stray from the more important matter at hand: Jacob showing me his supernatural thingy.<p>

Renesmee was the first to appear, followed by Jake with Seth and Embry. We let the boys pass us since we had no idea where we were going. As they past me I felt flustered by their freakishly hot body heat, and it was making me start to sweat. I looked over at Ness to ask, but she didn't look phased by it.

We followed them around back of the small house and into the backyard, except it wasn't really a backyard. It an open meadow with green grass and scattered dandelions, and since the house was secluded in the woods like the Cullen's house, it stretched far and wide, giving them enough space to fit a hundred more giant, native kids. It finally ended where trees formed a barrier between the meadow and the large forest behind it. It looked like one of those creepy forests from movies, with giant bugs, poisoness plants and animals that would eat your flesh if they got the chance.

Jacob, Embry and Seth walked over to the edge of the trees and removed their shirts. I raised a brow but didn't complain; they were_ very_ fit.

"Don't freak out or anything, okay Tay? It's not a big deal like Nessie's secret was." Jacob grinned. And then Jacob, like the nutball he is, went straight into the forest and was followed by the other two boys.

Renesmee grasped my hand. "It's not that weird or scary." She assured me.

Seconds later, something emerges from the forestry, but it sure wasn't Jacob or Seth or Embry. Three wolves were slowly making their way towards Ness and I. These weren't regular wolves though, they were massive; the size of horses almost! What were they doing here? Were they going to eat us?

"Taylor, it's okay. Trust me. It's just Jake, Seth and Embry." Renesmee squeezed my hand.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure those are just some gianormous wolves, Ness!" I whispered. I remained calm. but my eyes were probably as wide as dinner plates.

Renesmee laughed. "It's them. Believe me."

"Oh I believe you. Don't worry. It's just that…how in the world do those wolves fit _inside_ of them?" I asked, making Renesmee laugh so loud that the wolves wandered over to see if she was all right. They were even bigger up close. There was a reddish-brown wolf, a sandy brown one, and a grey one with black speckles.

"Who's the polka dotted one?" I whispered. Renesmee burst out laughing and the other to wolves seemed to snicker. The speckled one lifted his nose in the air, either embarrassed or offended.

"I'm sorry." I giggled, walking over to the speckled one and petting his snout. A humming sound came from his chest and he bent his head down, he had a wolfish grin on his face that made me laugh. The sandy wolf growled slightly.

I was having fun with Embry, he was acting like a playful puppy and making me laugh constantly.

"Oh my gosh! Tay, we have to get going. We told Shelly we would be home ten minutes ago!" Renesmee panicked.

_Shit_. "We better run then!" I said, knowing my aunt would surely kill me, or worse, ground me.

Renesmee studied me to see if I was serious, then laughed loudly when she realized I was. "Tay, they'll give us a ride silly."

I shrugged. "Alright." I said, turned and began walking to where we'd parked Jacob's car.

"I meant the guys will give us a ride on their backs, not in the car." Ness called to me.

I came back over to them and smiled sheepishly. "Whoops."

Renesmee jumped up with inhuman agility onto Jacob's furry back. She waited for me to do the same. "Climb onto Seth, Taylor."

I looked over at Seth and then back to her. "Okay." I said nervously. Climb onto Seth? Oh lord. I turned to him and he bent down so I could mount him. I hesitated, and struggled, but did it.

I looked over and Ness was already lounging on Jacob's back, looking impatient. "Let's go!"

Seth took off like a bullet. I felt like I was gonna fly off so I wound my arms around as much of his neck as I could. His fur was so soft and so warm that my impulses took over my body and I nestled my face into the fur."You're so warm." I whispered, but I had a feeling he heard me. A deep thrumming sound came from his throat, just like with Embry.

Riding on Seth was great; I felt like I was flying in the air. He glided through the forest at an amazing speed. It was like I was driving on the highway with the roof off and all the windows down. The wind was intense and my hair flew back behind me. It should've been cold but Seth's fur and all-around body heat kept me toasty warm. Every once in a while I'd look over at Renesmee and she'd be lounging on Jacob's back like she was sitting on a couch reading a magazine.

We reached the forested area down the street from my house; it was as far as the boys could go without being seen and screamed at. Renesmee hopped off Jacob gracefully while I slid off Seth onto my butt. Embry coughed, probably laughing inside, but Seth helped me up with his snout.

Renesmee and I ran up the street and into my house while the boys stayed back and waited. Luckily, niether Shelly nor my mom were home, so they wouldn't notice my tardiness.

I huffed out a breath. "That was close."

"I'll say." Renesmee agreed. "Hey, Jake said there's a big bonfire tonight for the pack, want to come with us? You can sleepover after!"

I grinned. "For sure, sounds fun!" Renesmee squealed and clapped her hands together with glee. I sent a quick text to my mom to let her know what I would be up to tonight and she replied with: have fun! i'll be out late with the gals from work! xo. I shuddered thinking of all the overly pierced eighteen year olds she would be hanging out with from her new job as a tattoo artist.

"Do you have any clothes I could borrow for tonight? I'd love you forever?" I grinned largely at my best friend.

"One, you already do love me. And two, of course!" Renesmee laughed and hugged me. "Let's head to my place!"

I quickly packed a bag full of toiletries and some pj's for Ness's house and then we ran out to meet the boys again.


	4. Chapter 4: Whoa

Taylor

Seth and Jacob had to leave for patrol, so Ness and I were left to pick out our outfits. While we wafted through clothing, Ness began to tell me more about the Quileute's and werewolves; they could change when there wasn't a full moon, their clothes had to be taken off or they'd be destroyed, and etc.

"...and the last thing you need to know about is imprinting." Renesmee said as she inspected a purple blouse.

"Imprinting?" I questioned. "What's that?"

Renesmee smiled. "It's basically love at first sight. It's when a werewolf finds their other half and all of a sudden nothing matters except for her. He'd be anything for her; a lover, a brother, a best friend, anything as long as she's happy." She blushed and I had a feeling Jacob wasn't just her boyfriend; but her imprint.

I frowned. "Does the imprint even get a choice?" What if they didn't want to be with the wolf who imprinted on them?

"Of course. But why wouldn't she pick him?" She said as she examined a blue blouse then tossed it aside. "He's perfect for her in every way; they're soul mates. It's like they were made for each other."

I nodded. "Has that happened to any of the wolves yet? Other than Jacob." I winked.

Ness's cheeks turned pink. "Oh yeah, a bunch of them! Jared imprinted on Kim, Paul imprinted on Rachel, Sam imprinted on Emily, Quil imprinted on Claire and- uh, yeah, that's it." She picked up a light pink long sleeved shirt with a low neckline and threw it at me, "Wear this tonight; it goes with your eyes and I call it the boob shirt. You may need it in case there're some wolves just waiting to imprint on you." She winked.

I laughed, "A boob shirt? Really Ness? I'm not _that_ desperate...Oh who am I kidding, I want a hunky werewolf!" I joked. Renesmee and I laughed and made more jokes and gossiped until we were just putting on the finishing touches to our outfits for the evening. I ended up wearing the shirt she picked out with some jeans and left my hair down.

At around eight o'clock, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Renesmee yelled from the bathroom before I heard her footsteps running down the stairs. I heard a few squeals and giggles as I slipped on my shoes. _Ah, young love._

I walked down the stairs to see Jacob, Seth and Renesmee laughing about something but they stopped as soon as they saw me.

"Nice outfit Tay, especially the shirt." Jacob winked. Renesmee covered her mouth with her hands so a giggle wouldn't escape._ Nice. Way to tell them about the boob shirt._ I didn't really care though; at least I got a good reaction from Seth. He was standing in the doorway, mouth hanging open and eyes as wide as Frisbees.

"Why thank you Jacob," I grinned, "Let's go."

"I call shotgun!" Ness yelled and bolted to the Volkswagen.

* * *

><p>We reached La Push beach in like ten minutes. But we weren't staying there; the bonfire was going to be held on the top of a nearby cliff. It was quite a hike; we were about half way and I was panting. Renesmee was fine, and so were Jake and Seth. It was probably some vampire-werewolf thing<p>

"Okay, I'm exhausted. I need to rest." I said in between pants as I held myself by clinging to the trunk of a tree. The three of them just stood there, confused, I guessed being tired was 'new' to them.

"I could carry you..." Seth suggested.

I hesitated but gave in due to the fact that my legs felt like jelly. "Yes please." I muttered with flushed cheeks. Seth bent over and I hopped on his back.

"Sorry if I'm heavy." I grimaced, embarrassed.

"You're as light as a feather, no worries." Seth grinned kindly.

I blushed ever more. "Thank you." I mumbled and hugged him tighter. Seth was so warm, and he smelled good too. He kind of had a woodsy scent to him; like the the fresh outdoors and pine. With my arms and legs around his body I felt all of his muscles. I couldn't lie, it was _great._ I felt every movement they made as he walked, like a rhythm or a lullaby, and in no time I dozed off.

* * *

><p>I woke as I felt warm hands carefully placing me on the ground. "Huh... What?" I gasped. "Oh, I fell asleep! Seth, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed frantically.<p>

"No worries, Taylor!" Seth waved his hand and smiled warmly, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Taylor!" Renesmee screamed. "Wakey, wakey!" She giggled. It was dark out, but there was a dim light coming from a fire that illuminated the bodies of people close enought to the flames. I recognized a few faces; Embry, Seth and Jacob.

"Sit next to me!" Renesmee beckoned. I squeezed between her and Embry and exchanged awkward hellos. I looked over to see Ness and Jacob were holding hands, Renesmee's head resting on his shoulder.

I shifted my vision elsewhere. Being alone didn't usually bring me down, but with the amount of couples around me it was hard not to feel a little discouraged.

Across from me was Seth, one of the few guys without an imprint sitting next to them. The glow of the fire highlighted is skin tone perfectly, making him his own ray of sunshine. And the flames danced in his kind, brown eyes. Whoever his imprint was, was one lucky girl.

I turned to Embry, making small talk about werewolf hygiene to keep my mind elsewhere. Renesmee and Jake joined our conversation after about a ten minute cuddle session. I was having fun. After a while a barbeque was set up and any type of meat you can name was being grilled. Man, could these wolves eat! Jake stuffed himself with about thirty hot dogs and Embry chowed down on a dozen burgers while Ness and I split a veggie burger. All of the 'imprintees' seemed to be okay with all this binging! I guess once you're with a werewolf, you get used to this sort of thing.

After finishing about a year's supply of food, we split off into groups, doing our own things. Jake, Embry, Seth, Ness and I walked along the water making jokes and having fun.

"So Taylor," Embry said with a devilish look in his eyes, "I totally love your shirt. Do you know where I can get one?" All the boys laughed. Even Ness giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "Har har. At least I don't walk around shirtless twenty-four seven!"

"Hm. You know, I wouldn't mind if you did." Seth joked. We all laughed.

Our little group was split up once Embry had to go. Jacob and Renesmee wanted some alone time so Seth and I were left to talk. Talk about awkward.

"So Taylor, had enough about werewolves for a while?" He smiled widely.

I chuckled," Surprisingly, no. I find it all so fascinating! I mean, how does that wolf fit inside of you and do you have like super wolf powers? And don't even get me started on imprinting!" I rambled.

"Well, speed and strength are definitely enhanced. And imprinting is a blast," Seth's gaze was intense, "I'd always thought I would never imprint; that there was no girl out there for me and I was meant to be alone. But when I saw her, I knew I was completely wrong. I could relive that moment over and over, even though I acted like a complete idiot." He said; passion and truth filling his eyes.

I restrained myself from sighing loudly and pouting. Although Seth had acted weird towards me the first time we met, I still thought he was cute with his kind words and big smiles and funny jokes, and I was developing the beginnings of a crush. But that was to be ended, now that I know he already has a girl. "So you've imprinted then?" I said glumly. It wasn't really much of a surprise. I should've known.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he hesitated, "on you, Taylor."

My eyes tripled their size and my mouth popped open like a trap door. Did he just say what I think he said? I felt a hot blush spread over my face as I stared up into Seth's now worried eyes.

He said Taylor! Not Elizabeth, Stephanie or any other name, _Taylor_. Warmth and happiness started in my toes and spread to fill my entire bpdy. My lips moved to form a large grin on my face and I beamed up at him. He grinned back, relief washing over him, his rough but warm hands grasping the sides of my face as he leaned his face towards mine until our lips met. His warm sent sparks through my body by the way they moved in sync with mine so softly and sweetly. It was the best feeling; I could do this for the rest of my life.

Unfortunately a deep 'ahem' and a tiny giggle interrupted us and I pulled away from Seth. "Sorry to interrupt, but Ness and Taylor have to go home." Jacob smirked at Seth and I's pink faces.

Seth turned to me, and grasped my hand, "Shall we?" He said, sporting a goofy grin.

I grinned back. "We shall."


	5. Chapter 5: Whales

Taylor

I woke to the smell of bacon. The last thing I needed was more meat., but it smelled _so_ good.

Ness and I ran downstairs after freshening up; eager to eat. Edward was making eggs and french toast. For people (or should I say vampires) who didn't eat, they sure could cook! We scarfed down as much as we could, burning my throat in the process, then ran back upstairs.

"So Taylor," Renesmee said after getting dressed, "What shall we do today?" She smiled.

"Well," I said as I chose between a navy blue tank top and a green crewneck, "I assume you already have plans with Jacob so I can head home if you want."

The crewneck won.

"Yeah I do, but now you and Seth can join us." Ness winked at me.

I chuckled. _Oh yeah, forgot about him._

"So are you guys like together now? I mean, he did imprint on you." She questioned.

"Well last night was the first time I talked to him, but it was sort of…magical? I don't know. I guess you could say we're together."

Renesmee squealed, "Aw, that is _so_ cute! I'll text Jake and tell him we're coming over.' Ness put a finger to her chin. "Oh, and I'll remind him that Seth needs to be there as well." Man, she was really getting a kick out of Seth imprinting on me, it was actually funny.

We left at around eleven thirty. I was sporting a green crewneck with grey jeans. Ladies and gentlemen; Taylor Bailey. Ness was wearing the cutest summer dress with pink floral designs on it! It was a little short for my taste, but I guessed it was for Jacob.

We insisted on busing to Jake's. There was no need to waste Edward and Bella's hunting time to drive us. See, they were leaving the weekend, entrusting me to make sure Renesmee wasn't alone, but I think the real reason was to make sure she wasn't alone with Jacob.

Renesmee skipped to the door, seeming happier than usual and knocked three times. Her knocks were barely louder than taps but Jake answered the door in a heartbeat. It must've been some super werewolf hearing that did the trick.

I stepped inside. The whole house smelled of Jacob; woodsy and motor oil scents filled my nostrils. I was almost disappointed that Seth hadn't shown up, but when I stepped into the living room, I saw him lounging on the couch. He stood up and walked over to me, his arms winding around my hips, encircling me with warmth. My arms went up around his neck. I went on my tip toes to kiss his cheek but he turned his head, capturing my lips, and I could feel his smile as we kissed.

Without a warning he picked me up and sat back down on the couch, with me in his lap. I giggled. "Well hello to you too!"

He grinned widely. "It's nice to see you; I missed you loads." He said then kissed my nose.

"It was only one night!" I scoffed.

"One night too long." He grinned and said with fake despair.

Jake and Renesmee joined us in the living room, seating themselves in the love seat to the left of us.

We chattered for I don't know how long. It seemed so natural; like I'd known them all for ages. After about twenty yawns, Ness announced she was tired so her and Jake went upstairs for a nap. I half expected it to be code for 'let's let Seth and Taylor have some alone time while we go get it on' but we heard no noises from upstairs except for Jacob's rumbling snores.

"Wanna watch a movie" Seth asked.

I shrugged. "Sure why not. Got any preferences?"

"Nope." He popped the 'p'.

I grabbed a movie that had a picture of whales on the cover, it seemed good enough. I suspected he wanted to do more than watch a movie, which scared me a little.

As the opening credits began, I crawled back onto the couch, and leaned into Seth's warm embrace. For the first five or so minutes, I stared at the screen unblinkingly. I could practically feel Seth's impatience radiating off of him and going into the air. He sighed a few times, even shifted himself so his lips would brush my cheek or hair ever so often, but I kept a straight face and looked forwards, trying not to laugh or smile. He had to give up sooner or later, because I wasn't going to; it was too much fun.

Just as the baby whale was swimming towards the little boy I felt a pair of warm, almost burning hot lips nipping at my neck. I smiled, turning red. _Game over_. I turned to face him, his lips crashed down on my own so hard that I knew they'd be swollen later, but it felt damn good.

I turned over without breaking the kiss so that I was straddling his waist._ Hey, there was nothing wrong with wanting a little lip action from your imprint, am I right?_ But when the kiss got rougher and more passionate, I knew that innocent Seth had left the building, and I wasn't too sure if I was ready for that kind of thing yet.

His hands slid from my face, leaving it ice cold, to run themselves up and down my sides. I could feel the bulge forming in his jeans form as I nibbled on his earlobe and my heartbeat increased greatly. Seth breathed out a laugh, and I had the feeling he could her it as clearly as I could. The smell of Seth's outdoors-y scent filled my nostrils, and the sounds of his breathing increasing and hitching was so alluring, and so erotic.

His hands stopped roaming my sides and grabbed my hips. He slowly guided my hips up and down, grinding my '_area_' along the bulge that seemed to have gotten even bigger. In the back of my mind I was beginning to question whether or not this should be stopped since I'd only met Seth not even twenty-four hours ago, but quiet moans were exiting his mouth and making me forget my name and where I came from.

Seth left kisses along my neck, and the sensations of his erection on areas I'd never felt sensations in made me gasp quickly, my breath on his ear. He grunted, seeming to like that, and began moving my hips faster, more forcefully.

I'd never experienced these feelings before and was getting seriously overwhelmed. Seth was so perfect, so godlike, and I was doing this with _him_. I'd never felt more passion within me in my teenage life. I'd only ever kissed a boy or two, but the things I was feeling right now far overpowered those mere steps in my romantic life. I knew it had stop before it got out of hand and before I did something I knew I was going to regret.

I heard a few creaks come from upstairs and then a running tap.

I pulled away from Seth, "They're up." I panted, somewhat relieved.

He grimaced. "Great."

We sat up, thoughts spinning through my head. I needed to have a girl to girl chat with Renesmee.


	6. Chapter 6: Cookies

Taylor

The movie seemed as if it was never going to end. It turns out, after I'd watched the remaining half hour, it was a terribly, terribly boring movie. Renesmee and Jacob hadn't even joined us; when they had come down stairs, they'd gone straight to the kitchen. I tried to go in, but they objected me otherwise. As Seth and I watched the whales we heard clangs, simmers and the occasional _'aw shit'_s.

"Okay, you're allowed to come in now!" Ness yelled at us just as the credits began rolling. I knew she was cooking, obviously, but I didn't know what exactly. It smelled divine, though.

I looked at Seth and he shrugged, so we both rose and went to them. We stepped into the kitchen to see a batch of strangely shaped, but freshly made, cookies on a tray and Jacob and Renesmee grinning with splotches of flour on their clothes and faces. I looked more closely and realized the cookies were little wolves, and they were adorable!

"Oh my gosh guys, they're _so_ cute!" I gushed.

"And you get to decorate your own!" Ness squealed with excitement, "There's blue, brown, pink, green, yellow and red icing. Help yourself!"

We followed her instructions; each grabbing a few cookies and the coloured icings of our choice, and beginning our masterpieces.

After about ten minutes we'd decorated all thirty of the cookies. One was wearing a bikini, another in clown attire. I had to say; they looked terrific!

Renesmee grinned with pride. "The pack will love these!"

"They'll love eating them, too!" Seth quipped

"Perfect!" Ness's grin reached her ears. "Let's pack them up and bring them to Emily's" She took out a Tupperware bin, put in a layer of plastic-wrap and placed the cookies inside.

We gathered everything we needed and exited Jake's house. We stood silently on the porch as Jacob locked the door.

"So...We have to get naked..." Jacob said sheepishly.

"Meet us out back; listen for the signal," Seth blushed. The boys jogged behind the small house.

_Naked_? This was a surprising fact. I guessed it made sense, though. What_ would_ happen if they left their clothes on? It's not like they could absorb them..._could they_?

Seth naked, without any clothes, exposing certain body parts. My cheeks blazed. He and I were only sixteen for crying out loud, seeing him naked was inevitable, I supposed, but I'd decided to wait a long while until there was any - he was sixteen, _wasn't he_? He looked older; he was too manly for a sixteen year old with features were more chiseled and squared than most guys my age. I didn't even know his age, how embarrassing! Also, how rude of me not to ask! I made a mental note to ask later tonight.

I loud howl pierced my thoughts: the signal.

Ness and I grinned at each other then ran around back. The teeny backyard looked even smaller with the two horse-sized wolves. Renesmee nonchalantly hopped onto Jacob and then eyed me expectantly. I looked over at the sandy wolf. He barked playfully and kneeled so I could climb up. I climbed eager for all my senses to be entrapped by him.

I nuzzled into his warm fur. Wind whipped my hair back and I knew he'd started running. It was like being on a roller coaster, a woodsy-smelling, soft roller coaster. Seth's throat-hum was like music to my ears as we sped to Emily's. The trees were merely green blurs in my vision as Seth effortlessly ran behind Jacob. Renesmee turned and waved at me, giggling. What the hell. I'm pretty sure if I turned, I'd go flying off onto the forest floor, no doubt injuring every bone in my body. Damn half-vampire best friends.

The small cottage came into view and Seth slowed. We'd arrived at Emily's. I hadn't even met this girl and to be honest I was kind of nervous. Seth sensed my nerves and turned his head slightly to stare into my eyes. His gaze was breath-taking. Would I ever get used to his beautiful brown, almost black, eyes? Never.

I smiled reassuringly, but it faded quickly once I heard the growl.

Seth halted immediately. Jacob stood next to him and Renesmee and I slid off their backs. I looked at the cottage again, the scene had changed dramatically, from a quaint cottage in the lovely forest to a death match between two wolves while the rest circled them watching idly.

Jacob and Seth took off and intercepted a large grey speckled wolf I recognized as Embry, and a chestnut brown wolf. The two arguing wolves growled back and forth until a deep growl that sent shivers down my spine silenced them.

The growl had come from Jake, and then I noticed how much taller he was, even in wolf form, than the rest of the pack. Then it hit me; apack of wolves obviously had an alpha, and I'd bet my left foot it was Jacob.

The wolves were eerily quiet, seeming to be having some wordless conversation. I looked at Renesmee, she seemed genuinely worried, clutching the Tupperware bin for dear life.

All of a sudden the wolves all broke off into the forest, to return as twelve or so boys in nothing but shorts, and one girl fully clothed. They all disappeared into the cottage so nonchalantly. Renesmee skipped happily after Jake, and Seth grabbed my hand, pulling me along.

"C'mon," He smiled but it faded when he saw my wide-eyed expression, "Don't be scared," he said more softly and lightly kissed the knuckle of the hand he was holding. Was no one else as frightened as I was that a giant werewolf death match almost went down? I mentally shook my head. _Pull yourself together Taylor, come on now!_

I smiled reassuringly at Seth as we entered the cottage. All the boys were talking and joking around like nothing had happened. What a strange bunch of people- wolves. Gah, I didn't know.

Seth cleared his throat causing the chatter to die down and all eyes focused on him.

"I just wanted to formally introduce you all to Taylor," he said smugly, like I was some sort of prize.

All eyes turned to me, and my face turned as red as a stop sign. "Hi," I squeaked.

"You've met Jake and Embry. So here's Jared," Seth pointed to a boy obviously way older than him, twenty maybe, with kind hazel eyes. I waved sheepishly.

"Paul," Paul grinned at me devilishly; he had that sort of mischievous look in his eyes.

"Collin and Brady," two boys younger than me, Collin with his hair tied back in a pony-tail and Brady with a buzz cut. I smiled at them and they smiled back enthusiastically.

"That's Quil," Seth pointed to a shorter version of Embry with a mop of tousled black hair who shyly waved at me.

"Emily and Sam," Sam was by far the eldest of the pack, standing taller than Seth but shorter than Jacob. Emily's beauty was impossible not to notice, with her dark hair, high cheek bones and long lashes, but her face was deeply scarred. Three large, puckered pink lines dug into her face, one on her right temple, one on her right cheek and one on the right side of her mouth, making it look as if she had a permanent frown etched upon her face. She smiled kindly at me.

"Where's Leah?" Seth questioned.

The boys shrugged "Hunting, I think," said Sam, and Seth shrugged it off.

"We brought cookies!" Renesmee sang.

A chorus of delighted 'whoop's were exchanged and one 'they better not be burnt' was said as Ness handed cookies to everyone. I received my werewolf in a bikini and began to nibble. _Damn_, it tasted good. Conversations started up and Seth, much to his protest, went off to talk to Jacob and Paul. I sat down cross-legged on an armchair and nibbled quietly.

"Taylor!" an annoyed Embry called. I looked over at him innocently, but snickered once he held up the cookie he'd gotten. It had blue icing polka-dots on it, imitating Embry's speckles. He raised a brow at me, but chuckled.

I felt a tap on my knee and looked up to see Emily's smiling face. "I just wanted to say welcome," she said as she sat in the armchair across from me.

What a kind gesture, my first one from any of the werewolf gang members! Not that I expected a bunch of rowdy, half-naked teenage boys to do such a thing. "Thank you! You have a lovely home. It's so quaint. I've always wanted a cottage."

"Well, now that you and Seth are a package deal you're welcome anytime! Especially if you bring more cookies," she winked. We laughed and were joined by Embry shortly afterwards. We talked and joked and I was beginning to feel more and more welcome until a girl I assumed was Leah interrupted us.

"Well, well, well," she sneered, "You're new aren't you."

"Yes, I am." I'd dealt with her 'type' before.

"You must be with Embry. Who knew that sorry excuse for a werewolf would ever imprint." Embry stiffened at my side. It was official: Leah was a total bitch.

"Leah," Emily said quietly, "you don't know-" Leah looked like she was going to rip Emily's head off, so I quickly interjected. "Actually, I'm not with Embry, but any girl would be lucky to have him," I was staying strong. She looked down at me in disgust. I was only 5"3, but now way would I let this girl push me around. I wasn't going to back down.

"What's with your attitude anyway? Who pissed in your cereal this morning?" We were face to face now, Leah looking down at me, and me me looking up at her. She looked like she was about to blow her top by the colour her cheeks turned and the veins on her temples became more visible. She began trembling...

"Embry, get her out of here before she phases!" Emily shrieked. Leah was turning red from head to toe and was quivering. Embry carried her over his shoulder out the front door. Nobody else noticed until a blood curdling half growl, half snarl pierced the air. Renesmee was at my side in a milesecond and Jacob, Paul and Sam ran outside.

"Leah!" we heard Sam shout.

The boys returned looking confused yet grim. "She phased and left before we could stop her," Jacob stated.

I turned to Renesmee; she looked confused. Emily looked glum. I put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled sadly at me. Embry returned and I grasped his arm.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded and gave me a sad smile.

Renesmee walked over to Jacob and cupped his cheek. He stared forwards impassively. "You're right," He said then looked at me, "It's time to go Taylor." I nodded and made my way to the door, saying goodbye to Emily and everyone I passed.


	7. Chapter 7: Family Affair

Taylor

We got home to the Cullen's house by eight.

Seth didn't come with us. It was dark, and I was worried. I gave Renesmee and Jacob some time alone while I went upstairs and collected myself. I brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a messy bun; stray curls hanging loosely. I changed my outfit into sweats, a t-shirt and some fuzzy socks.

_Poor Embry._ How could Leah be so cruel? I didn't feel bad at all that I made her mad enough to change into her wolf form and vanish. It was Seth I really cared about right now. _Jeez, I was hung up on this boy_! But where was he?

I ventured downstairs in hopes for some hot chocolate, but found something even better...Seth! He stood completely still, very statue-like, leaning on the kitchen counter. He was by far the most beautiful create I'd ever seen.

I ran over and wordlessly hugged his torso for what seemed like hours. His woodsy smell washed away all my worry and replaced it with serenity. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair, breathing in deeply. His body heat radiated off his bare chest and I was overwhelmed with warmth and Seth.

I kissed his bare chest and looked up. "Hey," I said quietly. What a hectic night.

He sighed. "Hey."

"Rough night?" he nodded his head, "Want some hot chocolate?" He smiled, nodded and released me from his arms.I boiled the water and poured the hot chocolate mix into two mugs.

"Are you going to tell me what all went down today?" If he didn't want to, he didn't have to, but I was curious.

"Well," Seth sighed, "A vampire was spotted and we weren't prepared. Alice is hunting so she couldn't give us a heads up. Embry and Jared were arguing over whether or not they should track it down, wait till tomorrow or even until the Cullen's return."

"If it's just a visitor what harm can they do?" I asked. They were probably looking for some animals to chow down on."

"Not all vampires are like the Cullen's, Taylor." Seth said seriously. "Most drink human blood. Vamps like the Cullen's are rare."

"Oh," drinking human blood?_ Now that's just nasty,_ "So then what was the final decision?"

Seth sighed. "Jake decided that we should stick to our regular patrol shifts until we spot it again" I _knew_ Jacob was the alpha!

Suddenly I really understood Seth's words. He would be on patrol and I'd see him less than usual. I hadn't known him long, but after spending a whole day or two together, I wasn't sure if I could bare being apart from him. "When's your shift?" I asked sadly.

"Jake and I usually go at midnight, but we don't want to leave you girls alone tonight with that vamp on the loose, so I'm going to stay here tonight," he bit his lip nervously. Could this boy get any more alluring? I mean, he was already shirtless...

"So I don't wanna hear any sex going down in my house okay? Remember: enhanced vampire hearing," Renesmee walked into the kitchen and stole a sip of my hot chocolate.

I gasped and turned tomato red. Sex? With Seth? No way! Not yet anyways...

"Don't worry, she's lying, she's only half vampire so her hearing is as normal as yours," Seth muttered, and then his eyes almost popped out of his head, "Not that I mean we're gonna... I mean if you want to... I didn't mean... Uh," Seth stuttered.

"Uh..." I said dumbfounded.

"Relax guys, I was only kidding," Ness giggled.

Seth and I stood silently. Nice going, Ness, way to make things _immensely_ awkward. "Right," Renesmee was trying her hardest not to smile, "I'm going to bed now, night!"

And with that Ness was gone, leaving Seth and I utterly bewildered and tense. I mentally sighed. _Smooth, Ness, real smooth._

"Movie?" I asked Seth, attempting to remove the tension.

He nodded. "You pick."

We made our way to the giant living room of the Cullen's. Seth sat down on the mountain of a couch while I switched on the T.V, then I turned to my left to search through the rows and rows of DVDs in the cupboard. The selection was overwhelming. There were so many genres, it was hard to choose. Then, I saw my all-time favourite movie: _Spiderman_.

"Found one!" I exclaimed excitedly.

I popped in the movie, pressed play and scurried over to Seth. I nuzzled into his chest and he chuckled. "Excited?"

"Very! This is my_ favourite_ movie." We were distracted by the opening credits, and the title of the movie was shown.

"_Spiderman_? I expected it to be _The Titanic_ or something," Seth joked.

"I'm not into romances; they're unrealistic," I shrugged. We focused back on the movie, I snuggled into Seth's chest. Though it was bare, it was toasty warm. I wondered why. "Seth, why are you so warm?"

"Wolf thing." Now that I was asking questions...

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Technically sixteen."

I raised a brow. "Technically?"

"Well, I don't age until I stop phasing." He explained.

"Then how old are you _supposed_ to be?"

"My seventeenth birthday will be in May, so I'm still sixteen."

"Oh." I his my relief. "When do you stop phasing?"

"Once you learn to control it. Most of are close, but we slip up a lot."

I gasped. "That must be what happened to Leah!"

"What?" Seth's tone was off; angry. I sat up to look at him. His eyes bore into mine and I could see the anger trying to hide behind them.

"Well, we were talking, Emily, Embry and I, when she came up and started shit-talking Embry." I explained. "Right in front of him! I couldn't let her do that, so I stood up for him. She was furious and she started shaking, so Embry took her outside," I waited for his reaction. He blinked at me, and then, surprisingly, burst out laughing. I looked at him puzzled.

"You picked a fight with Leah?" He said between laughs, " You've got more balls than anyone in the whole pack!"

I laughed. "Is she like a the bully of the pack?"

Seth nodded. "She acts all bossy. Tell me, what was the conversation exactly?"

"Well she said I was new and I must be Embry's imprint, then said he was a sorry excuse of a werewolf. So I said 'What's with your attitude? Who pissed in your cereal this morning?'" Seth shook with laughter. His eyes scrunched up and his mouth opened wide, showing his pearly whites. He truly was an exquisite creature.

"Oh Gosh, you're one gutsy gal, huh?." He beamed at me. "So she thought you were Embry's imprint? Oh jeez, I can't wait to tell her."

"Tell her that I'm your imprint?" I questioned. "Is it that big of a deal who's I am?"

"Of course, Taylor!" Seth turned serious, "You're _mine._"

He leaned over and kissed me, warm cupping my face. It was so sincere; I could feel the love he was pouring into it, and I poured it right back. His lips left mine and I felt empty. We needed to do that _way_ more often.

"Oh man, I can't wait to tell her. She'll flip!" He said, turning back into his goofy self.

I cocked my head to the side. "Why?"

"She's my sister."

_ Well shit._


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise Excursion

Taylor

I woke up to the sound of a camera taking a picture, the flash so bright it shone through my eyelids. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It took me a minute to take in my surroundings. I had fallen asleep on Seth's chest. The T.V was still on, and the only noise I heard was Seth's quiet snores and his heartbeat beneath my ear.

I heard a snicker and looked up to see Renesmee smiling and holding a camera. I groaned. When I felt like moving, I was going to kill her.

"Wake up love birds!" I heard Jacob yell from the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready!"

I reluctantly got up from Seth, his warmth quickly leaving me, and trudged into the kitchen. Seth rolled over, but remained asleep. When I entered the kitchen, I was shocked. There were four plates, each stacked with four miniature pancakes and sides of scrambled eggs and bacon. My stomach growled in approval.

"Jake!" I gasped, "Did you do this?"

"Sure did," he said smugly, "Now eat or I'll force-feed it to you." I laughed and dug in. Everything tasted so delicious. I turned to congratulate Jacob, but saw Seth instead. He eyed me curiously and I cocked my head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

He looked away quickly. "Nope, nothing." I grabbed my dishes and began washing them in the sink.

He'd been watching me eat. He was still watching me now. I heard the sound of utensils against a plate and knew he was eating, but I felt his stare on my back. Or _was_ it my back? _What a boy_.

I smiled to myself: it was time for a game called '_Let's Make Seth Squirm_'. I placed the sponge I was using on the edge of the counter next to my arm and grabbed the dish towel. As I dried the plate, I 'accidentally' knocked the sponge to the ground with my elbow. _Here comes the fun part_! I bent forwards slowly and picked it up, sticking my bum out. I earned a choke of surprise from Seth and smiled largely to myself, still not facing him as I straight up again. Then, I put the dishes away and walked past Seth upstairs, swaying my bum more than usual.

I giggled as I undressed and hopped in the shower. Seth was easy and fun to tease; I loved it.

The smile on my face seemed to not be interested in leaving anytime soon as it dawned upon me that what Seth and I had was my first love. Anything that had to do with relationships was pretty new to me, and experiencing these steps with Seth was paradise.

A sudden thought made my cheerful thoughts falter. This was new to me...but probably not Seth. All I'd ever done was kiss a boy or two before Seth, but what had he done? Was he even a virgin? _Stop it_, I told myself. What's done is done. That was his business, not mine. _Right_?

I groaned, shutting out my thoughts, and turned off the shower. Steam fogged the bathroom's mirrors. I took a deep breath and steam filled my lunged, calming me down. There was no need to get worked up over this. I dried myself off, put on a house coat, wrapped my hair in a towel and brushed my teeth.

I entered the Cullen's spare bedroom, or, my bedroom for the weekend, and contemplated my outfit. I looked out the window. The weather was, in my opinion, disgusting. It wasn't raining, but outside was damp and foggy. I decided on some grey sweat pants and a light shirt.

I walked over to the mirror above the dresser and attempted to brush and blow-dry my hair.I looked at myself and huffed unattractively at my reflection. My shirt made my usually green eyes look blue and my hair was a rats nest. I sighed, knowing that this was as good as it was ever going to get.

I came downstairs and found Renesmee humming softly to herself while packing a backpack. She was wearing jean shorts, a purple plaid flannel shirt and hiking boots. Her hair was tied nicely into a side braid. She took one look at me and narrowed her eyes. "Nope, you can't wear that. We're going hiking. Go change. Now." she said shooing me away.

I groaned loudly. "Ness, it's too wet and icky outside!" I whined.

"Nope." She shook her head. "I checked the weather channel; it's going to get really nice this afternoon. No protesting. We're going." She said, giving me a stern look that said she wasn't going to back down.

I sighed and walked back upstairs. There was no point in arguing with her, she always won.

I stripped and put on a whole new outfit: cargo shorts and an unbuttoned red plaid flannel shirt with a white undershirt underneath. I put my hair up in a puffy, curly ponytail and looked out the window. Sure enough, sun shone through the clouds and dried the wetness away. Well. we might as well go since the boys were busy chasing a vampire, or their own tails, anyways.

I rejoined Renesmee downstairs afterwards. She insisted I borrow her mom's hiking boots, and with our bags packed we set off for our excursion.


	9. Chapter 9: Rescued

Taylor

Hiking was freaking tiring, especially if you're not any type of magical being, but all you do is hang out with them.

We'd been walking for about three miles (so says Renesmee since all I know are kilometers) through nothing but mud and trees. I'd tripped about twelve times and walked into about eight spiderwebs. Naturally, as I'd been working my butt off, Renesmee hadn't even broken a sweat. _Damn vampires_.

I huffed. "Are we even going to a specific place, or are we just wandering around aimlessly?" I was_ beyond_ tired now.

"Well," Ness pushed aside a branch to walk through, but I wasn't fast enough so it thwacked me in the gut. _Oh God that hurt_, "we do have a destination, and we're almost there so stop whining." She muttered something that sounded like 'humans' and ignored the 'ouf' I'd made when the branch had hit me. I poked my left rib cage. Yup, that would bruise later.

"Taylor!" She called from the top of a small hill she'd traveled to as I'd checked my injuries.

"Present!" I yelled back sarcastically and climbed the hill. "What is it?" I asked once I was next to her.

"We've arrived at our destination." She said pointing forwards.

The top of the hill was an opening into the meadow below us. It was shaded by the large trees around us and had bright coloured flowers dotting the grass. On the far left side was a small pond filled with lily pads and small, slimy creatures. It was breathtakingly beautiful here.

"Renesmee," I gasped, but she was gone. With in-human speed she'd ventured over to the edge of the small pond. I walked over and stood next to her. "How did you find this place?"

"I just saw it one day while I was…hunting." She glanced at me nervously, awaiting my reaction, but I kept a calm composure. Even though I'd only known about her world for a short period of time, I was used to it and easily accepted it. She smiled and continued."Anyways, whenever I don't have Jacob around or I'm bored at my house, I come here. No one else knows about it, it's been my own little secret, but now it's ours"

My insides oozed with happiness. Renesmee trusted me so much; it was refreshing. After constantly moving around with my mom almost all of my life, I'd never had many friends. If I did, it was only for a short period of time. But, thanks to my Aunt Shelly, I was able to stay settled in LaPush and acquire friends, friends who trusted me to know their secrets of being supernatural creatures like vampires and werewolves. Jeez, I guessed I should trust her with my secrets...if I _had_ any. Was being a virgin my only secret? If so, I needed to get out more. Maybe it was obvious? I hoped not. Heck, being a virgin was like being a rare species nowadays.

I pulled my best friend into a hug."Oh Ness, I-"

She stiffened. "Don't. Make. A sound."

I pulled away and saw her staring wide-eyed over my shoulder. I turned to see what she was looking at and froze. It was a beautiful woman. She wore casual clothes that still didn't hide the fact that she looked like a supermodel, had waist-length wavy hair the colour of wheat, an unnaturally pale complexion like the Cullen's and had full pink lips. Her eyes were blood red and glaring directly at us. Next to her stood a wolf, about the size of Jacob, with fur so glossy and black that it shone purple where the sunlight hit it.

"What do we have here, Terrance?" The woman spoke with a cold and menacing voice that sounded like a beautiful orchestra. The wolf growled in response to her. "You're correct:_ lunch._"

Next to me Renesmee gulped. The woman smiled devilishly, revealing her fangs, and took a few strides forward until was about ten feet away from us. She held out a hand and the wolf, Terrance, followed her and placed his nose in her palm. She scratched under his chin like one would do to a dog. How odd.

"But wait, something smells wrong." The woman sniffed the air then pointed at Ness, "You smell of both human and vampire." She cocked her head to the side, puzzled. Then, turned and gazed into the wolf's eyes. They seemed to have a silent conversation that lasted a few minutes., then she pointed at Renesmee. "You- are there more of you?"

Renesmee shook her head slowly. "Hm, strange, oh well." She waved a perfectly manicure hand. "Terrance, attack."

Then, the vamp-lady began examining her nails, but my attention was mainly focused on Terrance, who was glaring at us with dark brown, practically black eyes filled with such hatred and hunger that I felt like shriveling up into a ball and giving up. Fear sliced through my body and sent shivers down my spine and I grabbed Renesmee's hand._ I love you mom. I love you Aunt Shelly. I love you Seth._

Terrance poised himself, ready to pounce when a blur of grey shot through the woods and landed on him.

I stood, paralyzed, and watched the grey wolf attacking Terrance kick his ass. Terrance was _nothing_ compared to this guy. The grey wolf had him pinned and repeatedly gave him dozens of bites and clawed slashes. The vamp-lady had an expression of pure terror etched upon her face. "Terrance!" She screeched.

Out o nowhere, seven more wolves bombarded into the meadow. The woman bolted as Terrance managed to get out from under the grey wolf and followed her deep into the forestry and out of sight. All wolves followed in pursuit except two who remained. It was Seth and Jacob.

Renesmee ran to Jacob and climbed aboard him. I stayed where I was. Believe me, I tried to move; nothing would make me happier than clinging onto Seth right now, but my limbs wouldn't listen to my brain. Seth barked, and then turned to Jacob when I didn't budge. He nodded and sped off with Ness and I wished I could move so I could go with them.

Tears began spilling from my eyes. I was scared. So scared that I couldn't move, but I so desperately wanted to. _Seth,_ I screamed in my mind,_ Help me, please! _The hundreds of emotions circling within me had me overwhelmed and I felt like my chest was going to explode. My breathing became short and fast, and black dots began blocking my vision until finally, everything went black. My last memories were of feeling Seth's human arms catch me before I fell.


	10. Chapter 10: Pack Meeting

Taylor

I woke to the sound of wind whistling in my ears, and I became aware of my surroundings. Seth was carrying me bridal style in human form while he ran with wolf speed. My face was against his bare chest, giving me warmth, filling my nose with his delicious scent and healing my wariness. I remembered what had happened: I'd almost been eaten for lunch.

Seth stopped and set me down on my feet. I was still attempting to hold up my own weight when Seth trapped me in a bear hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let relief wash over me. Seth made everything better. We wordlessly embraced for a while, and I wasn't complaining, _but what was touching my thigh?_ I gasped with realization and turned as red as a fire truck.

"Uh, Seth," I pulled away from him and looked up at the sky, "you're naked."

"Shit." He muttered. I heard him fiddle with the belt that tied his shorts to his leg while in wolf form and the rustling of fabric as he pulled them on. He laughed. "Sorry." He grinned sheepishly down at me.

I nodded, and then looked for Renesmee. I spotted her on a porch next to a fully clothed Jacob. We'd made it to Emily's.

_Wait a hot second._

"What the hell just happened?" I questioned.

"We're about to find out, come on!" Seth took my hand in his and led me into the cottage.

The majority of the pack was there, having their own conversations. Renesmee sat on the couch, so I went and sat next to her. She grabbed my forearm and her voice filled my head. '_I heard what you said. Don't think you're getting off easy. We'll be having a_ major_ girl talk when we get home.'_ I withdrew my hand confused. _What had I said?_

Just then, Sam, Brady, Paul and Collin burst through the door."We lost them." Sam said grimly.

"But the wolf's injured; they can't be far." Paul smiled smugly.

I gasped. "That was you? Man, you kicked some _serious_ butt!"

"Hell yeah, I did!" Paul winked.

"What did they want?" Emily said as she emerged from the kitchen.

Renesmee shrugged. "They wanted to eat us."

"Fine by me." Leah muttered from across the room. I sent a glare her way.

"The wolf too?" Sam questioned.

I raised my hand slightly. "His name's Terrance." I chirped.

Sam sighed and looked at me warily. "_Terrance_ too?"

Ness's brows knit together in thought. "Yes, she ordered him to, like he was under her command…" I shuddered at the memory; '_Terrance, attack,_' her beautiful voice had instructed. "Before that she scratched him." I remembered.

"Were they partners or enemies, I don't get it?" Sam said confused.

"No, she scratched him like someone would scratch a dog, like an imprint could do to their wolf." I explained.

Jared gasped. "They're mates."

"A werewolf and a vampire as mates… Is that even possible?" Embry questioned.

"Uh, hello?" Renesmee looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, Nessie's a vamp and we're just fine!" Jacob winked at her, earning a giggle from Ness and a groan from almost everyone else.

"But she's only half vampire." Sam said. "It's different."

"Well, apparently it's possible." I crossed my arms. "Would you like to go ask them so they can clarify it themselves?"

Sam face looked as if though he was sucking on a lemon, "I believe you, I just don't want to. That means we're going to have to be extra cautious."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, you know," Quil intervened, "wolves get majorly protective over their mates."

"That's news to me." I shrugged.

"_What?_ Seth, man, you need to learn how to treat your girl!" Embry said shaking his head.

Seth turned red and scoffed. "What, I-… Look, Tay… Taylor and I…"

A gasp came from the far left of me and I heard footsteps, then the back door slammed shut, but I just shrugged it off.

"Whatever," Jacob interrupted Seth's babbling, "They get extremely protective, okay? So if we take out the bloodsucker, which we can easily do, Terry will be seriously pissed and he'll come after us which is bad because we've never dealt with any other types of wolves before and we don't know what he's capable of."

My brows furrowed. "So what do we do?"

_"You_ stay safe at home and out of the woods. _We_ will stay alert and stick to our regular patrol shifts."

Seth made a 'time-out' signal with his hands. "Hold on a second, we can't just leave them alone and unprotected; they know their scents." He pointed at me, "Which is beautiful by the way, don't ever change. You're mine, and mine only. If any other guy tries to even come within a five foot radius of you I'll rip off his arms."

I chuckled at his ramble to make up for Embry's comment. "A little late for that, don't you think?"

"Worth a shot!" He grinned goofily.

"Seth wants to get it in." I heard Embry mutter and all the boys snickered. Although they teased Seth and not me, my cheeks blazed. Jacob sighed as Seth pleaded him with his eyes. "He's right. We'll have to have extra shifts and-"

"What about the Cullen's? Don't they get back tomorrow?" Brady interrupted.

"Actually, my dad sent me a text this morning from Alaska saying that they're visiting with the Denali's and won't be back for another week. I didn't mention it earlier because I didn't think it was important, then we almost got eaten, and yeah…" Renesmee smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine. We can handle this on our own." Paul stated.

"Alright, we'll stick to our regular shifts." Jake turned to Ness and I, "Seth and I will stay with you two, but when we have our shift you'll be alone for two hours tops, think you can handle that?" We nodded. I was afraid I was going to see less of Seth more than the vamp and her wolf boyfriend. I could manage not being with him for a few hours, though.

Seth seemed to like the plan as well by the way he nodded his head so enthusiastically that he looked like a bobble-head. He caught me looking and smiled tentatively, thinking I was actually angry over our little squabble earlier. I blew him a kiss and he bit his lip in response. _Damn._ Did he not know the effect that had on me?

"Gross, they're getting all lovey-dovey. Can the meeting be over now?" Embry begged.

The boys chuckled and Jacob dismissed us. Everyone poured out of the cottage, taking off for patrol or social activities. I was walking on the grass with Seth when I was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around to the face of a furious Leah.

"You're _his_ imprint?" She spat.

Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulder protectively. "Yeah, she is, Leah. Deal with it."

Several emotions flickered across Leah's face: anger, confusion, and anger again. She looked so mad I thought she was going to punch me, but she balled her fists, stomped her foot and stormed off.

"Wow, I thought girls only did that in movies." Seth chuckled and kissed my cheek, "I'll be right back." He sped off into the woods and returned seconds later as a sandy brown wolf. I climbed onto him and we were back at the Cullen's faster than you could say "Leah has issues."


End file.
